1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device may include two electrodes and an emission portion between the two electrodes. An electron injected from one electrode and a hole injected from the other electrode may be coupled with each other in the emission portion to generate an exciton, and the exciton may emit energy in the form of light.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.